The Adventures of Kanto
by garon604
Summary: Three children of various interests travel around the fictional Pokemoninfested world of Kanto. Pokedex entries from LeafGreen.


The sun rose over Pallet Town on the fateful day of September 1st. For three young aspiring Pokemon trainers, their lives were about to be changed forever.

Blue, the grandson of Professor Oak, was already at his grandfather's laboratory as soon as the doors were thrown open. He now stood, bending over a glass dome containing three Pokeballs.

"Which one's the best, grandpa?" he asks a gray-haired man standing over him.

"Whichever one you want," the man replies. "It really is up to the trainer."

Just then, the door opens and a girl walks in. She was wearing a black dress with a green shoulder-bag and a Pokemon handbook stuck in front of her face.

"Morning, Prof." said the girl as she put away her book. "Got any left for me?"

"I sure do," replies Professor Oak. "Which one would you like?"

She, like Blue, bent over to look at the Pokeballs in the glass. "Squirtle… Bulbasaur… Charmander? I just don't know which one to pick, Professor!"

"Take your time," he says with a smile. Blue, on the other hand, put a look of worry on his face. What if Green were to pick the best Pokemon, and he'd be left with the worst? How would he ever be able to complete his Pokedex like that?

"Well Professor," Green says, standing up straight. "I think I'd like that –"

As she pointed at a Pokeball with a raindrop on it, Blue suddenly spoke up. "Grandpa, I want that one! I want Squirtle!"

Professor Oak and Green both looked astonished for a moment, wondering what had triggered such competition. Oak was the first to recover.

"Of course you can have that one, Blue," he says to his grandson. Pressing a button on a wall, the glass dome opens up and the Professor takes the Pokeball. "Here is your new Pokemon!"

"Awesome!" Blue exclaims. He throws the Pokeball into the air and it opens with a flash. In its place is a blue turtle with a red shell on its back.

"This is Squirtle, the water type." Professor Oak explains. "After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. It powerfully sprays foam from its mouth."

"Wow, where'd you get all of that information?" Green exclaims in wonder

"From the Pokedex, of course," Oak says, bending down to open a cupboard. He extracts three calculator-sized devices from it as well as fifteen more empty Pokeballs. "Every time you meet a new Pokemon, it will be recorded in the Pokedex. Every time you catch the Pokemon, its information will be listed in it. Use your current Pokemon to weaken Pokemon and then throw a Pokeball at them to catch it."

"Thanks a lot, Professor," says Green. "In fact, I'll take this one…"

Green reaches over and takes a Pokeball from the open glass dome. She, like Blue, throws it into the air, and out comes a Bulbasaur.

"Ah, Bulbasaur the Grass type?" Professor Oak exclaims. "Look it up with your Pokedex."

As Green was about to, the door opened yet again and in ran Red. He wore a red cap, red shirt, and blue jeans.

"I'm totally sorry, Professor Oak!" he says, panting. "I got – I got caught up in things…"

"That's perfectly alright," the Professor responds with a smile. As they turn to look at the glass dome again, the Professor gasps.

"A Pokedex! Five Pokeballs! That Bulbasaur! Green! Where'd they all go?"

Where Green and the missing items had been a moment go, there was now nothing. The window was open and a cold air was rushing in.

"She must've stolen them!" Blue declares. "This means that there's only one choice left for you, Red. Aha!"

Red sheepishly steps up to the glass dome and takes the last Pokeball. He throws it up into the air and out pops a lizard with a flame at its tail.

"Charmander, the fire type… don't let the fire on its tail go out, Red…"

Professor Oak hands the two remaining trainers their Pokedexes and Pokeballs. "Do not worry about Green; I am sure she will be a good trainer regardless of where she might be now. You might even meet her on your travels."

"Now, I suggest you all go north to Viridian City and collect all of the eight badges that the Kanto region has to offer before heading off to Indigo Plateau and the Pokemon League. If I recall correctly, the next one is in only a few months…"

As Red and Blue leave, they fail to see a figure dressed in black crouching on top of the laboratory roof, listening to the conversation through an open window and a Bulbasaur on her back. Smirking to the small Pokemon, she commands it to use Vine Whip to make a rope that extended to the nearest tree. She holds on tight to the Pokemon's vine and throws herself across the street and on to the tree. The Pokemon follows her, and as she scratches the back of the Bulbasaur's ears, she smirks.

"It's only just begun…"


End file.
